Wake of Destruction
by Kattz Sync
Summary: It's not enough that Wolfram and Hart lost their hold on Earth.
1. Bucket List

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

Connor stares at the cake. It was slightly burnt around the edges and sunken in the middle. His eyes flicker towards the housekeeper sitting at the table and then back at the cake. No matter how hard he stares, the cake refuses to change. It smells okay, so maybe—He cuts a slice and places it in front of Mrs. Layla. She gives it a wary look, pokes it with her fork and looks back at Connor. He smiles. She takes up a piece of it with her fork, puts it in her mouth and chews.

"Well? How is it?" she swallows and drains her cup.

"Oh, hunny," she coughs, "that was awful."

Connor groans and bangs his head on the table. She pats him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Connor. Baking is an art and it takes practice."

He glares at her. "You're laughing at me."

"It is impolite to laugh at others," she informs him, eyes twinkling.

"You're practically hysterical," he mutters. He stands and heads back to the counter. Luckily he had come prepared. He places an Apple-pie from her favorite bakery on the table and cuts slices for the both of them.

"You were supposed to lie to me, you know. You were supposed to tell me it was the best cake ever."

"It was really awful."

"I can have you fired."

"I changed your diapers," she offers. "You also had an aversion to clothes."

She takes a moment to savor the flavor. "I have pictures."

Connor ducks his head and shovels more pie into his mouth.

"More tea, dear?"

"No."

"What?"

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm not interested in the company. I like Linguistics. I'm not changing my major."

Patrick Sheppard is an old dog that refuses to learn a new trick. No matter how many times they have this conversation, he refuses to take no for an answer. It is probably why his business is so successful.

Problem is Connor's just as stubborn and has a serious problem with authority.

"You don't know what you want," he loves his grandfather but sometimes…

"I know what I _don't_ want," Connor snaps back, "It's the twenty-first century. Children don't have to follow in their parent's footsteps. Dad may have wanted that life but I don't."

"Why don't you enlighten me then? What does Connor Angel Sheppard want to do with his life?"

And Connor is surprised. It's the first time he's been ask and it'll probably be the last time. Connor meets his eyes and tells him in his most sincere voice, "I want to be a Mime."

"This is not a laughing matter. The family business—"

"- is fine," he interrupts, "And it will still be fine when I finish my degree. You're so obsessed with the business that there isn't room for anything else. You should spare some of that intensity for your family."

"I love my family," Patrick stands, slamming his hands on the desk.

"I know you do. I also know that you're good at running them off," that's probably going a bit far but Connor has never learned how to hold his tongue.

"I've told that father of yours multiple times to teach you some manners."

Connor responds with a sympathetic look. "He never listens to good advice, does he? I mean, I keep telling him to have you committed but does he listen? No!"

And maybe Connor should call an ambulance because he's pretty sure that his Grandfather's face should not be turning purple.

* * *

Connor watches his dad from the bedroom door. "I think Grandpa finally cracked. He's in his study mumbling about mimes. Either that or he's afraid of mimes. We should get him some help. It may seem silly to us but Metamfiezomaiophobia is no laughing matter!"

"Connor," Connor walks towards the bed and gives the suitcase an irritable look.

"Why are you packing?"

"I know we were supposed to spend the rest of the day together but there's a problem I have to deal with at the New York office."

"Let someone else deal with it. You're the boss, Dad. That means you don't have to take care of every single problem yourself," he really wants to do something childish. Like unpack the suitcase or hide his dad's laptop.

"How about this; I'll come down to Palo Alto and we can spend the weekend together?"

"I like my idea better. It's just for tonight. You can leave for New York in the morning. It's not often that a teenager off at college wants to spend time with his Dad. You should take advantage of it before I lose myself to sex, drugs and alcohol."

David frowns and turns back to the bed. "This weekend. I promise. You can show me what the kids nowadays get up to."

Connor grits his teeth in frustration. "Dad, I've been trying to pin you down for the past two months. One night, that's all I'm asking."

"I really do have to go. We can do whatever you want this weekend," Connor follows him out the room and down the stairs.

"I don't want to do anything then. I want to watch those stupid black and white movies you like, tonight. Come on, Dad. Popcorn, soda, and obnoxiously sweet romantic movies…what more could you ask for?"

David grins. "I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead watching those."

They stop in front the door and Connor turns to look at him. David isn't sure what it is about that look but it makes his heart clench and he's struck with the sudden desire to stay.

"You like them," and Connor continues to stare at him. It makes David think that Connor is trying to tell him something and it has nothing to do with the fact that he works too much.

"This weekend," David offers.

Connor smiles. It's bright, sweet and utterly heartbreaking and David doesn't understand why.

"Sure," the whole situation makes even less sense when his son hugs him. Connor is not a tactile person. He'll tolerate hugs from Layla and his father and perhaps his grandfather if he were so inclined. Connor is a friendly and outgoing person. David doesn't deny that. In fact he could be infuriatingly upbeat but Connor has not initiated a hug since he was five. He was uncomfortable in emotional situations and made saying the most improper things at the most inappropriate times an art form.

David wraps his arms around him and is disturbed when Connor tightens his hold and buries his face in his chest. "You okay, kid?" he moves back enough to tilt Connor's face up.

"Sure." Connor steps back and opens the door. David hesitates a moment, then picks up his bag.

"Goodbye, Dad."

David stops and studies his son. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Sure, Dad."

David can't get that moment out of his head as he sits in the back of the limo. These last couple of months, Connor has done and said things that confuse him, but this is the first time he's been so disturbed by his son's behavior.

"Are you alright, sir?" his assistant asks.

He doesn't know what's wrong but he'll find a way to fix it. "Clear my schedule for this weekend."

* * *

It's pathetic, Connor thinks, that there are only three things on his list. He's not even the least bit bitter that the one he tried the hardest to do was the one he couldn't complete.

_**Bucket-List**_

_**Spend time with Dad**_

_**Piss Grandpa off **_

_**Do something nice for Mrs. Layla**_

Nope. Not bitter at all.

Calling it a Bucket-List may be a bit dramatic but this life would be over for him by the end of the week. He shuts the notebook in disgust and sighs. He'd made his decision the same night Angel died breaking Wolfram and Hart's hold on this dimension. He'll take the fight to them. It wasn't enough that their hold was broken here. Connor is determine take them down.

He's going to spend the rest of the day with his grandfather and Mrs. Layla because tomorrow he leaves for Palo Alto and his plan to leave this dimension begins. He isn't worried about the consequences…about the chance that he will fail.

Because Connor knows how to hold a grudge and he's going to make sure they feel his wrath.

* * *

Three days later, Connor finds him-self alone in a warehouse with a bag of weapons at his feet. He takes a knife and cuts deep.

"It always starts with blood," he mutters as he watches the blood drip to the floor. He tries to remember what it felt like the day he punched and clawed his way out of Quor'toth. He pictures the day he chased that demon; the exhilaration and fury that fills him in every fight. Two very different emotions that once fueled him and brought about his instincts of _chasefightkill_ that made him a force to be reckon with.

Connor doesn't think about what it will look like when the police find his car or the blood. He doesn't think about the family he's leaving behind or the life he's carved out for himself. He can't afford to have doubts or attachments. He knows that if he wants to take the Partners on, he's going to have to leave everything that made him Connor, whether that be Angel's or David's son, behind and embrace who he once was.

He needs to remember what it felt like not to hesitate with his prey—how it was before he found out that demons can be good and the terrible things that humans did.

He's made his decision and nothing will stop him from doing this. He'll chase them from dimension to dimension and destroy their power bases and territories. He'll rip apart anyone that gets in his way until he finally stands face to face with the Partners.

And he'll thank them.

He'll thank them for bringing his mother back and for everything they've done that, intentionally or not, brought about his birth.

He's not going kill them. No, he won't even try. He'll show them their ruined territories because that's the worst possible thing he can do to them. Take away their power and show them just how insignificant they are.

Taking them down will be worth everything. Angel taught him that. Angel's been fighting his war with them for years and in the end gave up everything to bring them down. Angel and his friends died on the off chance that the Senior Partners wouldn't be able to carry out their plans on Earth and Connor understands. As much as it hurts to know he'll never see Angel again, he understands. When he'd first made his decision he was so filled with rage he couldn't stop shaking.

And maybe he's still mad. Mad at Angel. Mad at _Them_. Maybe that anger has burn so hot it leaves behind tranquility and thoughts as clear as glass but he _understands_. Understands what Angel meant. No more deaths. No more manipulations.

No more. No more. No more.

Angel said 'Enough is enough!'

Well Connor's here and he's saying 'Enough! No more!'

It was time to show them why the demons of Quor'toth called him 'The Destroyer'.

Connor draws his blood covered fist back.


	2. Wraith

**Wraith**

He stumbles through the portal and starts running. His Assassin has never found him immediately after entering a new dimension. It usually takes him months, years and on one occasion he'd traveled through two dimensions before they had ran (literally) into each other. His instinct tells him to put as much space between him and his arrival point as he can. Listening to that little voice that tells him to _runhideduck_ has served him well in the past and he's not about to ignore it now.

Pain shots up his side and his right leg protests loudly that broken bones are not meant to walk on let alone run. Trees blur and animals scurry away but he doesn't take the time to process his surrounds beyond the knowledge that he's in a forest, its night and he's alone. Hearing voices in the wind, he abruptly turns and heads in a different direction.

He doesn't stop until he can no longer hear the inhabitants of this new dimension. He's been through this process so many times that he no longer has to think about it. Find water, food and shelter. Observe the locals before approaching them.

He licks his lips and sets about the tedious task of setting his own bone.

A week (by his count) passes before he decides to ventures closer to the inhabitants. A giant circle sits in a clearing next to a path that leads to the closest village. The village is inhabited by humans which, after all he's seen, isn't surprising. They speak English (which is) and as far as he can see, there's no sign of the Partners presence. There have been dimensions he's traveled to that either the Partners never went to or the inhabitants drove them out.

He's back at the Circle, watching a group of humans, when the Circle makes a loud noise and starts to light up. Seven symbols appear one right after the other, before a puddle of water suddenly explodes from it. The humans had moved out of reach from the water and didn't seem surprised.

He isn't either. The key to survival is an open mind. So while it's _odd_, it wasn't something to get worked up over. Even when the demons walk out of the water, he isn't disturbed.

The humans, on the other hand, _are_.

He hasn't survived as long as he has by jumping into every altercation between humans and demons he sees. So he doesn't interfere when the humans start to scream and run. He doesn't move from his hiding place when the demons shoot their guns of blue light and really? Really?

He _does_ interfere when a demon grabs a woman, presses his palm to her chest and she grows _old_. Before he reaches them he knows that the woman is dead. There are many, many demons that use humans as their food source and they each have different ways of feeding.

This was new.

He's stepping over the withered husk before he realizes it and hits the demon. The clearing quiets as everyone takes in the demon that sails across to the other side and he takes the moment to wonder if he'd hit the demon harder than he'd wanted.

It doesn't take long before the demons are concentrating their efforts on him. A sense of elation spreads though him as it does whenever he fights and he can't help grinning. This is what he lives for. There are the battles when every moment may be his last; if he just isn't fast enough or he blocks when he should have dodged. Knowing he could die fuels him and makes the fights just that much better.

Then there are the battles that are more like warm ups. Where he can take his time and taunt.

Just like this one.

They weren't especially fast or strong. Stronger and faster than a human but slightly less so than a vampire.

Perfect for letting off steam and not re-injuring himself.

Until he gets hit by one of the blue lights. It doesn't hurt so much as makes his entire body numb. He shrugs it off just in time for a demon to pick him up and slam him into a tree. It knocks the wind out of him and he kicks out, knocking it away from him.

The second shot makes him stumble. While the guns weren't going to kill him, it was probably best to avoid them. Which was a good decision considering the third shot momentarily brings him to a knee.

It becomes a game. Avoid the blue lights and hit the demons. Five points if he makes them shoot each other…ten if he walks right up to one and avoids each blast.

It's the simple moments in life that brings joy.

And it is fun. It's also hysterical to watch predators when their prey fights back. Then again, he's never been 'prey'. Not really. Oh, he knows what it's like to be hunted…to think he's going to die. But he's never felt helpless before. Even when he fights _his_ Assassin. He's fought hundreds of them but that one he's never defeated. Even when they're both broken and he loses the upper hand, all he can do is grin and think '_I can't die now. We _have_ to do this again'_.

He doesn't understand despair…has never experience that moment of resignation.

He wonders idly if that's what the last demon is feeling as he stalks up to it and it backs away. Wonders, as its yellow eyes widens, if it is thinking of its own mortality and how easily its friends died. He wonders, even as his fist exits through the demon's back, if he'll one day look at his Assassin like that should he lose that fight.

Probably not…he's never been any good at playing prey.

He makes his way to the stream and washes the gore off his hands. When he's done he meets his reflection in the water.

He hates it.

No matter how many times he looks, the image doesn't change.

He looks exactly same. It angers him because he's been doing this for years and years and his own face taunts him.

He isn't sure if he'd just stop aging or if it's just slowed but it's as though his face is trying to say '_Nothin's change and it never will'_.

And he refuses to believe that.

* * *

Cronin, son of Ver'd, didn't think much of it when he hears the faint echo of the Circle activating. His people were traders and it wasn't uncommon for the Circle to be in use. It wasn't until later when four members of the group sent to sell bladed weapons, came running back to the village, that he knew something was wrong.

His first thought was of the Wraith. Before they get into hearing range, he's already directing people into hiding. The Wraith has not visited his world in the memory of four generations but from the moment the Atlantians woke the Wraith, many worlds have been Culled to extinction and he prays to the Ancestors that this will not be the end of his people.

It's a shock when one of the blacksmiths tells them of a boy who killed the Wraith. When he is described, Cronin's first instinct is that the boy is a Runner. It would explain the brutality used to kill the Wraith. It doesn't explain the Wraiths' apparent surprise.

They don't venture out to the Circle until the next day… when they're sure no more Wraith will come. Cronin has never seen this level cruelty before. He has fought the Wraith on other worlds. He has seen what they can do to humans and what humans can do to them. He didn't see the fight but he can tell by the way that the bodies are thrown around its just—they gather the bodies to burn.

He is grateful for what the boy did but he hopes they never meet.

They do meet.

The second time the Wraith come through the Circle and he witnesses the boy fight. Even covered in dirt and rags he can see how young he is. It's unbelievable that a child, and that is exactly what he is, could possibly be capable of such levels of destruction.

In the village, the boy would, perhaps, have just entered maturity but as Cronin watches him he sees a child playing a deadly game. And that scares him more than the way he kills because this boy isn't fighting for his life or to protect others.

He's doing it because he enjoys it. He kills with a smile on his face and Cronin would really like to meet the fool who taught this child to fight.

The next time they meet, Cronin deliberately seeks him out. It takes a while because he can't find any tracks or evidence that boy exists and settles for wondering the forest.

In the end it's the boy who finds him.

"You looking for me?" Cronin startles and turns around. The voice is soft and husky with disuse.

"I am Cronin, son of Ver'd," the boy doesn't offer his name but he does offer food. Perhaps this is just what he needs to discern if his people will have an opponent worst than the Wraith to fight.

* * *

Months pass and the demons come. He is always there to meet them. They never come in more than groups of six and he takes that to mean that they are all from different groups.

Life in this dimension was boring which he equated to being peaceful. When there were no demons to kill he hunted and rested. Sometimes he'd trade his kills for clothing and, on one occasion, a positively wicked knife.

He never spent much time in the village; the people were either terrified of him or worshiped him. Cronin was one of the few he voluntarily made contact with. The man wasn't actively afraid of him but he didn't think he was a gift sent by the Ancestors.

He was told that the demons were called Wraith and the Circle led to different world. At first he assumed that meant that it was a portal to different dimensions but the way it was explained it kind of sounded like it led to different planets.

He learns about Cullings and Darts and he has enough to deal with, without adding aliens into the mix. He's still dead set on the Wraith being demons though.

This world was one of the strangest he's ever encountered but some things were universal.

They called him Destroyer of Wraith.


	3. Those Left Behind

David arrives at the dorm Connor insisted on staying in and makes his way to the room. He hopes that he'll be able to find out what's bothering his son. He knocks on his son's door and isn't surprised when a half dressed irritable boy opens the door. He is surprised when the boy says, "Where the hell have you been? You—oh."

"Eric. Where's Connor?"

Eric stiffens, babbles incoherently for a moment before saying, "Mr. Sheppard. Hi. Connor is at the library. You know how he is."

"I know how he is," David agrees, "Where is he?"

Eric isn't ashamed to admit that Connor's father scares the crap out of him. He finds it hard to believe that someone as stiff and intense as Mr. Sheppard could have a son that was so…random. He was convinced that Connor should come with a translator.

But he can't lie to Connor's dad. Maybe Connor will forgive him. "He didn't come back last night."

David pushes his way into the room and immediately knows which side belongs to his son. Connor's always been excessively tidy.

"Does he do this often?"

"Stay out at night? Yeah. He has problems sleeping at night. He practically bounces off the walls when the sun goes down. He goes running sometimes to tire himself out. I tried calling him but-." he gestures to the cell phone on the desk.

"He's usually back by the time I wake up." David scowls and tries not to worry.

By noon, David alerts campus security. Connor isn't back yet and his car is gone. He calls the police that night. They explain that Connor is a college student and it is the weekend, which leaves David less than impressed.

He calls Layla's grand-daughter and asks her if she knows where Connor is. Sarah may be all the way at Colgate University but if anyone knows where his son is, it'll be his partner-in-crime.

She doesn't.

David knows his son and he had spoken to Connor the night before to confirm that he was coming.

It's Monday and Connor doesn't show up for class. The police are finally taking this seriously. They interview students and try to make a timeline of his activities the night he disappeared.

The most horrifying moment of David Sheppard's life is when the detectives show up at his hotel room and informs him that they've found his son's car…and blood in a warehouse. The car is in Los Angeles of all places and the only saving grace is that there is no body and the blood wasn't enough to indicate he was dead.

David heads home and waits. He goes over his finances and knows that when the kidnappers call, he'll give them whatever they want.

Two weeks pass and they all acknowledge that there will be no one calling to demand money.

A month passes and investigators are unable to trace his moments after the warehouse. He leaves campus, drives to a 7-11. Forced to drive to LA (a long drive. Why?) and taken to the warehouse. The car is abandoned and blood, identified as his, left in the warehouse.

David is desperate and there is nothing he won't do for his son. _Nothing_. He puts aside his pride and all his resentment and calls his brother. It takes him a while to track down someone who can put him in contact with John and he sends a message.

Not knowing exactly what he expects John to do, he waits for a replay. He finally gets one… a promise to put all his contacts to use.

Connor's still missing.

Investigators know this:

Connor Angel Sheppard

Age: 19

Occupation: Student (Stanford University)

Boy/Girlfriend: None (Have you ever seen him with a girl? We were at this party once and this hot chick, and I mean hot, comes up to him. She flirts, and man was she's all over him. And Connor? I thought he was gonna have a stroke. Hid every-time he saw her after that. Boyfriend? No. Connor doesn't like to be touched. I don't know if he's gay or not but he didn't let anyone close enough for me to figure it out.)

Dean's List. GPA: 4.0. Member of multiple clubs. Held in high regard by professors. Lots of friends.

Runaway? No reason. (No way. You should have heard the way he'd go on about the courses he was taking and the ones he couldn't wait to take. He'd be so excited about some musty old books that he couldn't even read yet. Why would he run away when he was on his way to getting what he wants?)

Kidnapped? Possible.

David often finds himself in Connor's room. He sits on the bed clenching a photo in his lap. It's his favorite photo of Connor taken a few days after his appointment with the doctors of Wolfram and Hart. The photo is black and white. Connor is sitting under a tree hugging his legs, with his head resting on his knees. It's his favorite because it's the only one he has where Connor isn't glaring at the camera or giving that smirk that just says 'I'm about to do something you'll hate, won't you stop me'. He looks sad and exhausted but it calls out to him.

He refuses to accept that this is all he has left of his son. He can't bear the thought that he'll never hear Connor's sarcasm or yell at him for harassing his grandfather…that he'll never listen to him and Layla taunt each other.

That he'll never hug his baby boy again.

If Connor were here, he would try to be comforting but would end up saying something completely inappropriate and out of context. But Connor isn't here. So instead, he watches Layla cry, convinces Sarah to stay in New York and endures his father's awkward attempt at comfort. He pretends he doesn't notice how shiny his father's eyes get sometimes or that he spends hours staring at a photo of him and John.

He wishes he could turn back time and watch those movies. He wants to attend his son's high school graduation instead of watching the recording Layla made. He wants to tell his father to leave it alone. If Connor wants to learn dead languages, then he will. He wants to be able to yell at Connor and Sarah to stop whatever inane plan they've concocted. He wants his son to walk through the door and complain about his privacy. He wants so many things but it doesn't matter what he wants because he can't do it all over again and Connor isn't here for him to say how sorry he is.

He'd once thought that the aching emptiness he had felt after his wife died was the worst thing he'd ever felt. But this?

David takes up one of the pillows and brings it to his nose. It still smells of detergent and the soap the Connor uses. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees Connor as he was that day on the porch.

He sees that heartbreaking smile and wonders if Connor knew something was going to happen. Wonders if staying that day could have somehow changed things.

He closes his eyes and lets the tears fall.


	4. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

* * *

The Stargate de-activates behind Lorne and his team and he sends out a silent prayer that this mission goes smoothly. And if he prays a little harder than he usually does well that may have been contributed by the… warning left in the clearing. On each side of the clearing were three dead Wraith hanging from tree limbs in different degrees of mutilation and Lorne has to hope that the people who did this aren't unfriendly towards unannounced guests.

If his team has to be rescued again that would put him sixty-one to Sheppard's sixty. Even though he thinks that the planet with the carnivorous rabbits shouldn't count.

They would have left when the sun went down.

"Well… this isn't disturbing," Parrish mutters and Lorne is kind of proud of his scientist. A few months back the botanist would have ran screaming back through the Stargate.

Lorne takes point with Cadman and Parrish behind him and Stevens taking up the rear. So far so good. No Wraith attacks or homicidal Amish militants jumping out to ambush them. All he has to worry about was making sure his scientist doesn't wonder off and get kidnapped by a sentient plant. Again.

He likes to think that he didn't have to worry about things like that before General O'Neill transferred him out to Pegasus. Unfortunately, he did have some… weird things happen to him in the Milky Way.

Sadly, his capture rate had increased drastically since coming here.

They follow the path and make their way to the village. From the Intel Ronon had giving at the briefing, the people of Olaf were known though the galaxy for their weapons trade. It would be useful to have a few guns more like Ronon's around.

"Major! This plant reminds me of the _Feijoa sellowiana_ of the _Myrtaceae family_. Do you know what this means?" Parrish nearly kills himself trying to get to the plant.

Lorne doesn't. He never does but if he doesn't get them to the village first, they were going to spend the next two days listening to Parrish gush about his new find. You don't spend two years working with someone and not know their habits.

"Later Doc, let's make contact with the locals and then you can commune with nature for as long as you want," the biologist nods absentmindedly and Cadman ends up dragging him away.

They make good time to the village and the first contact goes well. He didn't realize how tense he was until he was sure that they wouldn't be making a mad dash towards the gate.

He can tell just from looking around that these people hadn't been Culled in a long time. The building structures were permanent and they didn't have that tell tale anxiousness that most people of Pegasus have.

They were taken into what he assumes is the meeting hall and greeted by the representatives of Olaf. Two men and two women. Two of them are old while the others are around Lorne's age.

"Greetings friends. I am Elder Channah," the older woman says, "These are Elder Alvah, Councilor Cronin, and Councilor Jescha. We welcome you to Olaf."

"We are honored to visit your beautiful planet. I am Major Lorne. This is Lieutenant Cadman," he motions towards his demolition expert, "Doctor Parrish and Corporal Stevens. We come from the City of the Ancestors in hope of trade."

"We have heard of your people; The Atlantians. You have had many victories against the Wraith," Councilor Cronin says.

"And many losses," Lorne replies smoothly, "but our fight continues."

Elder Alvah gives him a knowing look. "And not just with the Wraith. If it is weapons against the Wraith you look for, I am afraid that we do not have the resources or the people to equip an army… nor would we want to."

"I won't deny that we would like to trade for weapons but we have also come for crops and in hope that you'll allow Doctor Parrish to take samples of your fruit and vegetable trees," Lorne explains with ease, the soldier understood where the man was coming from.

Councilor Jescha leans forward, "While we trade with many worlds, it is a custom of ours to get to know those we trade with. Perhaps you would like a tour around our village as we get to know each other. We celebrate the End of Crop Season tonight and we invite you to stay and celebrate with us."

* * *

The celebration is lively and everyone was having a good time. The team tries the food and beverages and Cadman insists that the wine has to be included in the negotiations. Lorne reminds her that he's an Air Force officer and that he and the Colonel weren't trained to handle drunken Marines. The stills, which he wasn't supposed to know about, that the scientist made, were enough.

They were passing a table of rowdy teenagers when he overhears a couple of them discussing whether having destruction on the planet was a good thing.

"What are they talking about?" Lorne inquires.

Councilor Jescha looks slightly aggravated but replies, "Shortly after the last Celebration, a party was sent out to trade goods. When they arrived at the Ring, the Wraith came through. They were attacked and one of our people was killed. Then he came."

Parrish leans closer, "He?"

"Our people call him the Destroyer. He killed the Wraith and has killed every Wraith that has come through the Ring since," she elaborates and he wonders if she's noticed how she lowers her voice as she gives the 'He' a name.

"Is he a Runner?" Cadman turns away from two wrestling boys and back to the conversation.

"No. A Hive has never come and the Wraith have never come in big parties."

"Isn't that a good thing? If he is protecting your village then what's the harm," Stevens pipes up.

"Some of our people do believe that he was sent by the Ancestors to protect us. Others believe the Wraith will eventually realize that those sent to our world have not returned and his actions will bring a Culling down upon us," Councilor Cronin explains. It's obvious that this isn't a topic he was too keen about discussing.

"What do you think?"

Cronin pauses and chooses his words carefully, "I believe that the Destroyer has saved many of our people. I do not know if he was indeed sent by the Ancestors but he has defended us from the time of his arrival. I cannot attest to his reasons but he has yet to express malicious desires towards my people."

"The bodies we saw when we came through the Gate… this Destroyer did that?" Lorne looks wary. It was one thing to think that the people of Olaf fought off the Wraith but one man… of course after meeting Ronon he should know better than to be surprised.

"Yes, I can only assume he means it as a message to the Wraith. Perhaps you would like to try this Major Lorne?" Cronin holds up a plate of fruit that looks suspiciously like guavas. It isn't very subtle subject change but Lorne understands that the subject was now closed and takes a piece of fruit.

* * *

They check in with Atlantis the next morning and then Parrish is allowed to take his samples. Lorne thinks that he could really come to like this planet. It wasn't often that his missions allow him to appreciate the beauty of new planets and he likes to take a few quiet moments when he can.

He leans back against a tree and listens as Parrish babbles on in the background. Cadman and Stevens were in the village making friends and he makes sure to check in with them every two hours. Sometime, team leader was like babysitting. Let them out of your sight for one minute and suddenly you're being chased through the forest at spear point.

If you're lucky.

"Major Lorne," he turns towards the voice and sees Cronin walking up the path towards him.

"Good morning, Councilor," Lorne greets and Parrish looks up long enough to wave.

The Councilor looks amused, "I have never seen anyone so focused on vegetation before. Have you thought about our terms?"

Lorne nods. It was very reasonable. In fact, he thought that Atlantis was coming out on the better side of the deal. Enough blasters to have one for all members of off-world teams and crops in exchange for medicines, access to Doctors should the need come, and assistance against the Wraith should they every need it.

"I have but I'll have talk to my leader before we finalize anything. We'll be heading though the Gate before nightfall."

He turns towards the Gate and from where he stands he can see the bodies hanging from the trees.

"Do you think you're Destroyer would be interested in actively fighting against the Wraith?"

The man stiffens and sends Lorne a hard look. They stare at each other for a long moment before Cronin finds what he's looking for and his gaze softens.

"It would be a mistake to insinuate that he belongs to anyone," he looks into the trees with a contemplative frown, " I believe that the Destroyer needs to fight but whether he will fight with you is not a question I can answer for you. Sometimes it is best to go straight to the source."

Lorne follows his gaze and he has to force himself to stay relaxed and not shift his grip on his P90. He doesn't see anything but now that Cronin's brought his attention to it, he's fully aware that they are being watched.

Cronin turns his attention back to him. "We are in no danger. I am sure that he has watched you and your people since you arrived. He is simply curious."

Curious or not, Lorne is a bit freaked out that he and Parrish has been there all morning and he had no idea they were being watched.


	5. Interlude: John Sheppard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

The second time he loses Ford and the first time he meets Ronon, is also the third time in nineteen years that his brother contacts him. This time it's less of a curt notification and more of a desperate plea.

It has been a busy week, as it always is in Pegasus, and this is the first time he's been able to check his mail. He'd been chasing after Ford when the data-burst came in and he's already dreading the amount emails in his inbox. There will be complaints from the science department because McKay has most likely already denied their request and insane requests from his Marines that he and Lorne will stare at skeptically.

When he sees his brother's name he leans back in his chair and gives the laptop screen an incredulous look. John can admit that he's curious. David wouldn't contact him unless it was something he feels John needs to know but a part of him doesn't want to open it because the last time David contacted him it was to tell John that his wife died. When he finally clicks the link David's face pops up.

He looks awful. His shirt is wrinkled; his hair a mess and his eyes are bloodshot. He looks as though he hasn't slept in weeks. A far cry from the immaculate man John remembers.

_"Hello, John. I hope this message reaches you in good health," _here David pauses and his eyes shifts away from the screen as though he has to think about what to say next. That, more that David's appearance, makes John's heart clench. Even when they were little David had always been the composed one.

_"I have a son. His name is Connor," _John remembers. He'd been in Germany when he'd received a letter and a picture of a new born baby boy. He still has the picture in a small shoe box where he keeps the knick-knacks he values but never look at.

_"He's nineteen. Made it into Stanford. Full-ride," _David looks so proud when he says it that John smiles softly.

David suddenly laughs mirthlessly. _"You'd have liked him, John,"_ and John stiffens at the phrasing, _"He pissed dad of more than you ever could. They were always at it. He was always causing one problem or another. Did you know that the faculty at his high school held a 'Good Riddance' party for him and Layla's grand-daughter?" _he didn't and he can't imagine any child of David's being anything but perfect.

John remembers Layla. She'd always known how to make him feel better after a fight with his father. David runs his hand through his hair and John notices that his hand is shaking.

_"Connor's missing," _and his voice sounds like broken glass.

_"He arrived at the dorms and his roommate can account for his whereabouts till Friday morning. After that… The police found his car in Los Angeles in a warehouse district. They,"_ David chokes. It takes him a while before he can continue,_"They found blood."_

John pauses the recording and takes a moment to just breathe. He stares at the frozen image of his brother's agonized face and John can't imagine what he's going through.

He presses play.

_"There wasn't a body. Oh thank God, there wasn't a body. It's like he walked into that warehouse and just… disappeared. There's been no activity on his cards. His friends have no idea where he could be. He's just—John, he's just gone."_

_"I've tried everything I could think. Dad and I… we've tried everything," _David tilts his head back and when he speaks again he sounds guilty.

_"The last time I saw him, he wanted me to stay. Just for that night. He had all these DVDs set up; __**Rebecca, The Philadelphia Story, Casablanca.**__ He didn't like them but he wanted to watch them with me. And I just left. Told him I'd see him that weekend and that was the last time I saw him."_

David straightens, as though he's steeling himself for something. _"I need your help. Please John. I know that things haven't been good between us but I will do whatever you want if you'll help me find my son," _he looks so defeated when he says this that John just knows that David doesn't expect anything from him.

_"Please," _then the recording ends.

John finds that he has to watch the video again. He hasn't had contact with his family in so long but he can't possibly deny his brother help when he all but begs for it.

It never crosses his mind not to help and despite their lack of a relationship it hurts to know that his brother feels he needs to beg him for help. Hurts to know that David doesn't expect him to help.

And he will help. He wants to help but he's in another galaxy and it isn't like he can just take a plane to DC.

The first thing he does is reply to his brother. Then he writes emails to the few friends he still had in the 'regular' Air Force and tells them about his missing nephew. It'll be a surprise to them… they don't even know he has a brother.

Next he writes one to General O'Neill. He doesn't have any clout with the General but he's hoping that since the man has put so much faith in him-reading him into the program that maybe the man could do something to help. He isn't expecting much but if he's unable to help personally, what's the harm in using his contacts?

The next data-burst wasn't for a week and hopefully his messages will get there in time to help.

When he's done everything he can think of, he heads off to find Ronon. Dealing with the Runner is something he can do and it makes some of the helplessness go away. He's never been good at sitting on his hands and the situation with Ronon is something that takes his mind off his distraught little brother.


	6. Interlude: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

David finds himself at home for Christmas with a suspiciously cleared schedule. He has a feeling that Layla is behind it but loathed to say anything when he sees Connor's shocked face.

They have a family dinner, him, his father, Connor, Layla, and Layla's granddaughter Sarah. Even when his father, somehow able to stand Layla's disapproval, leaves halfway through dinner David thinks that this is one of the best nights he's had in a long time.

He just smiles at Connor and Sarah's antics, even though he firmly believes that they feed off each other's crazy, and draws a line at a food fight.

He'll have to thank Layla for whatever she did to his assistant to get his schedule cleared for Connor's winter break.

* * *

That night, Connor dreams of an abandoned room and a beautiful woman. She tells him she trusts him and then kisses him. They kiss and touch and clothes are removed. She whispers promises and it's all so new to him. He thinks that this moment is worth everything because she's never lied to him and she loves him.

When he wakes, Connor's flush, aroused and guilty. So guilty he makes himself sick and spends the rest of the rest of the night curled up on the floor of his bathroom, pale and shaking.

He doesn't stop feeling guilty until the sun rises.

* * *

He has the same dream the next night. Only this time he feels guilty and downright disgusted with himself. He spends a long time sobbing in the shower with hot water pouring over him.

* * *

He doesn't remember what he dreams the third night but he wakes up terrified. When his heart slows and he manages to stop shaking he makes sure that the windows are closed and that his bedroom door is locked. He falls asleep with the lights on.

* * *

The fourth night he wakes up, he wakes everyone else too. When he comes to his senses his throat hurts and his father is shaking him. No matter how many times his father asks him what happened or if he wants to talk about it, Connor can't speak.

He doesn't remember it but the feeling's enough.

Layla brings him a cup of tea because tea cures everything. It won't cure this, so Connor shakes and refuses to go back to sleep.

He waits for the sun to come up.

* * *

He doesn't sleep the fifth and sixth night. On the seventh, his father gives him a sleeping pill. No matter how hard he screams, his father can't wake him.

* * *

David doesn't try to give Connor sleeping pills again. Watching his child scream and scream and not be able to do anything about it is not something he can go through again. He makes an appointment with the doctor and hears comments like Night Terrors and psychotherapists and is given the card of a prominent doctor. He looks it up first and learns that Night Terrors in adults are caused by thing like fatigue and traumatic events.

He isn't so sure about the causes but the symptoms are almost the same. He doesn't want to send his son to a therapist but Connor screams when he sleeps.

He worries about it all night and takes to wondering the house. It's about four in the morning and when he passes Connor's room, he sees the blue flicker of light under the door. Knocking softly, he opens the door and sees Sarah sleeping on the bed and Connor sitting next to her watching infomercials, credit card in one hand…phone in the other.

"You would not believe the stuff you can buy on TV."

"I hope you realize that you're paying the bill when it comes in."

Connor tilts his head slightly and keeps his eyes on the television, "You'll be jealous."

He closes the door and takes a seat on the bed. From there, the light from the screen makes Connor look sickly, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Should I get ready for you two to announce that you're dating?"

"Dad," Connor drawls, as if he'd just said something completely irrational, "It'd be like dating the demonic sister I wished you never brought home. We were having a Die Hard marath—," Connor glances at her and recoils violently.

David places his hands on shaking shoulders. "What is it? Are you okay? Connor!"

Connor looks shocked. He glances back at Sarah. "I," he gives David an incredulous look. "thought…nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. What just happened?"

Connor stays quiet for a minute, continuously shifting his gaze back to the sleeping girl.

"I swear that just for a moment when I looked at her, her face was covered in maggots. Dad?"

David has no idea what to say to that. "Yes?"

"…I think I'm losing it…"

David thoughts flicker towards the card in his office. First thing in the morning he's going to call up Wolfram and Harts medical office and speak with that doctor.

* * *

Connor follows sullenly behind his father as they enter the Los Angeles Branch of Wolfram and Hart. He isn't sure how he feels about all this. He doesn't need sleep and he's totally fine while the sun's up. During the day all the terror and the guilt goes away and as far as he's concern? Sleep is for the weak.

His father disagrees.

They meet with a Mr. Wyndam-Pryce who takes them to Mr. Angel. Mr. Angel comes off as weird and awkward and refuses to take his case. Then he saves him and his father from demons. Demons!

Angel was bad-ass.

And a vampire.

His friends were odd but cool. Especially the woman in the leather cat suit…even if she did scare the hell out of him.

He admits that his self preservation instincts are nonexistent because it was still kind of cool even when Angel told him he has to kill a demon.

Even if said demon lied when he said he grants wishes.

It kept on being cool up until he remembers everything.

He kills the demon annoyed that the thing had gotten its hands on his neck. When he can see Angel again he makes his decision and prays that it isn't a mistake.

"Dude! Did you see that?" he continues to babble on about his awesomeness even as he takes in Wes with new eyes and sees how horrible he looks. It takes a lot not to freak when he realizes that the blue demon is Fred.

He keeps it up until he gets back to Angel's office.

He sits in front the desk and says, "So, my Dad's kinda mad at you. I told him you took me demon fighting."

"Oh," Angel shifts awkwardly, "I'll just go talk to him."

Connor snorts, "Relax. I was joking. I wanted to thank you for everything. No more dreams?"

"No, no more dreams," they sit quietly for a while and Connor wonders if Angel understood what he was thanking him for.

"What did you tell your dad?"

"That the doctor put me on antidepressants," he takes the bottle out of his pocket and shakes it, "Placebos. I told him not to worry."

"He's a father. Parents always worry."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that," he glances around the offices, "They do the craziest things for their kids."

"Do you want to—"

"I should probably get going," Connor cuts him off, "my Dad's waiting in the garage."

He hesitates at the door.

"Hey, Angel?"

"Yes?"

Connor gives him a suspicious look. "You don't sparkle in sunlight, do you?"

"…what?"

"It's just; I don't think I could respect you if you did. No matter how badass you are."

"I'm pretty sure I'd go up in flames."

Pause.

"You think I'm badass?" Angel asks hopefully.

Connor laughs and thinks that as thick as Angel is, he got the message.

"You girl!"


	7. Making Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

* * *

"I take it the mission went well?" Elizabeth calls out as the gate disengages behind them.

"We collected many samples, Doctor Weir," Parrish replies as he and Lorne ascend the stairs. They head off to the infirmary for the post mission check up and then head to the briefing. Lorne explains the tentative deal and what he was able to learn about the about the people. Elizabeth listens to his views on how the village is run and can't help being a bit unnerved when he casually mentions what was waiting for them at the gate and the people of Olaf's protector.

They spend the next hour listening to Dr. Parrish's report and Dr. Brown's enthusiast conclusions of every point Parrish makes. She doesn't understand everything they say- and from the politely blank look on Lorne's face, neither does he- but she gets the basic point. The Botany department will be able to grow the fruits and vegetables on Atlantis.

She finally dismisses them and admonishes Parrish not to stay up all night in the lab as he'll be leaving the next day.

Lorne makes no effort to move and she raises an eyebrow.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes ma'am. About the Destroyer—"she cuts him off.

This is exactly what Elizabeth doesn't want. There had been reservations when Sheppard had first suggested that Ronon become a part of the Atlantis team but it had turned out fine and Ronon was now a valued member of the expedition.

That said she wasn't adopting every stray that senior personnel brought back.

"Major, you know nothing about this 'Destroyer'."

"Yes ma'am. I'm just suggesting that we talk to him. He may have information that we don't. Councilor Cronin did say that he wasn't from the planet."

Elizabeth narrows her eyes. She knows exactly what he's trying to do. She'll give him permission to make contact and he'll talk the man right into a place on Atlantis and really, she expects this from the Colonel.

When he sees that she isn't buying it he elaborates, "I've seen the results of his battles with the Wraith and I know we've been burned when we trusted the wrong people. I'm not asking that we make up a room for him, ma'am, just that we get as much information out of him as he'll allow. From what we were told about his fights, he completely overwhelmed them. It's nothing that even Ronon could do."

Elizabeth feels a flicker of interest rush though her and makes sure that it doesn't show.

"We've never found anyone in two galaxies that have been able to do what he has been, ma'am. The people believe that he was sent by the Ancients to protect them. If that is true, then this will be the first time we've meet an Ancient that resorts to physical violence."

She realizes that she had lost before he'd even made the request. Lorne is a sneaky, sneaky bastard and she now knows why they always get all the ammunition they ask for when he sends through the requisitions.

Lorne knew she wouldn't have been able to resist if he brought up the Ancients. And why would an Ancient kill Wraith and how is he getting away with it? Perhaps it's because he isn't using the abilities gained with ascension?

It was something to think about.

"Very well, Major," and to his credit, Lorne doesn't look smug, "you have a go to talk-_talk_- to him. Sheppard and his team will be going with you and that's not negotiable."

"Ma'am, I thought we all agreed that only bad things happen when my team and the Colonel's go on missions together."

Elizabeth smiles, "Superstitious, Major?"

* * *

Cadman and Stevens stays behind on Olaf and Cronin takes them on a longer tour of the village. He lets them test a few blasters and eventually leaves them to wonder alone.

"Think we'll get those blasters?"

Cadman shrugs, "Who knows. They seem to like the Major."

"Who doesn't like the Major," he smiles and kneels next to a group of children that start to crowd around them and searches his flak jacket.

"As long as we don't get them angry, we'll be fine," she watches as he splits chocolate among the kids and then gets dragged away as they decide he's their new best friend. Laughing at his helpless look she follows behind them and listens as they point out their favorite places to play and the best trees to climb for fruit.

As the suns go down and mothers call for their children, Cadman taunts Stevens, "You are such a pushover."

He scowls and takes his P90 from her, "They couldn't reach them," when he wasn't following the kids into every nook and cranny they could find, he'd been scaling trees and throwing down the fruits that they pointed at.

"You can't have any."

She just grins and corrals the children back to the village. They stay in the village's version of an Inn and she can tell from the villagers' body language that they had gotten major brownie points for playing with the kids.

They are with the kids again the next day when the gate activates. Stevens walks a few feet away, looks over the ridge, swears and goes running back. Cadman already has the kids rounded up when he reaches them and starts pushing them back towards the village.

"Wraith?"

"Wraith," he confirms. They are running down the winding path towards the village when an ear piercing noise slices through the air. It makes the hair on the back of his neck crawl and reminds him of the time he'd walked into the zoology lab and the scientists were dissecting an iratus bug. When they turn around a bend they have a direct visual on the gate through the trees and get there in time to see a figure in brown fall a Wraith and the others flee- _flee_- in panicked directions.

They run into another group of villagers and leave them to get the children to safety.

"What are you thinking?" Stevens murmurs even as he heads in the direction some of the Wraith had gone.

"Any of those paths eventually twists towards the village. How many?" they slow as they get deeper into the forest and listens.

"Six."

Cadman nods and points to a disturbed bush. Her heart beats a little faster and she has to wonder if all that talk about the Destroyer is real because she's never heard of Wraith running away… let alone from one person. She stops and motions towards a decapitated Wraith.

Stevens frowns, "Doesn't look like he needs our help."

They are running again and come across another Wraith; this one disemboweled. She crosses another off her list and they look for another five. It's a bit creepy, how silent the forest is. Every once and a while they will hear a thud or the rustle of undergrowth that makes them hyper-attentive and more jumpy and wary with every rustle. It was worst than the illusions that the Wraith cast. When ever they manage to locate the source of a noise, they are met with a dead body.

They can hear movement, soft whispers and barely there but it makes them high-strung and Cadman's sure that if they were fresh out of the basic training… even after the training you have to complete to join an off-world team, they would be scared enough to just start shooting in every direction. The first living Wraith they come across sees them first. It's a drone and she finds it odd that it doesn't have a weapon. They both open fire.

Cadman hears her ear piece click twice and is too busy gunning down the Wraith to pay it much attention.

"_Cadman. Stevens, Come in," _their ear pieces crackles to life and the Major's voice comes through.

"Sir, we're two clicks southwest of the gate. In pursuit of the-oh, shit…"

Stevens is knocked off his feet when a Wraith runs right in to him, seeming more interested in what behind him than a free meal. Steven's already poise and ready to shot but doesn't get the chance when an axe flies through the air. It hits the Wraith in the head hard enough that it flips over.

* * *

When Sheppard's team joins them in front of the gate the next day, Lorne ignores the resigned look on Parrish's face. McKay scowls at them.

"Great. We're going to get shot at," Lorne ignores him too and greets the Colonel.

"Sir."

"Major, looks like we're your back-up today," he turns toward Chuck, "Dial it up."

"Major Lorne," Teyla smiles reassuringly at him, "I am sure that the rumor of our combined… misfortunes have been greatly exaggerated. We have been on many successful missions together."

The event horizon explodes behind them. "Good luck," Elizabeth calls out.

Lorne returns her smile and follows her through the gate. The first thing he notices is that the Colonel and Ronon both have their gun raised and a dead Wraith on the ground.

He taps his earpiece.

"Cadman. Stevens, Come in," he waits a moment then tries again.

"_Sir, we're two clicks southwest of the gate. In pursuit of the-oh, shit…"_


	8. Meetings and Information

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

* * *

Cadman and Stevens stare warily at the dead Wraith. They stand still, listening for movement in the disturbingly quiet forest. Stevens shifts until they were back to back and scans the trees.

It isn't particularly dark. The planet's two suns are high in the sky but Cadman swears to God that the man in front of her melts out of the shadows. She damn near shoots him before she realizes that he is dragging a Wraith by the hair behind him. He's wearing leather in the same distinctive style as the villagers and she concludes that the Council had downplayed their involvement with the one they called 'Destroyer'.

He's splattered with blood and… other things and Cadman keeps her gun trained on him. His clothes cover his slim form in brown leather which is worn with use in some places but looks strong. The collar of the outfit comes up to mid neck to protect the vulnerable point. The material is molded against the man like a second skin but still seems to allow movement with ease.

"Stevens," she warns and doesn't take her eyes off the blood splattered figure. Stevens turns and stands next to her.

The man… boy looks at them from under long shaggy brown hair, blue eyes flicking from their guns to the patches on their shoulders. He frowns at them, and casually breaks the Wraith's neck and walks away.

They exchange looks and follow him.

"Hey! Wait!" Cadman calls out to him and he pauses, eyes glaring at the flag on her shoulder before speeding up again. It confuses her but it isn't really surprising that he would recognize the flag. Although most natives of Pegasus didn't look at the flag to identify them as Atlantian since so many countries made up the Atlantis Expedition.

They follow him though the underbrush and other than a few annoyed looks he ignores them.

She looks away when Ronon bursts out of the trees and by the time she looks back, he's gone. The rest of the team filters out behind him and the Major and Parrish heads towards them.

"You both okay?" the Major asks and she nods slowly glancing back to the last place she'd seen the 'Destroyer'.

"We're fine, sir. Had some help."

"What happened?" the Colonel demands.

"We were on the cliff overlooking the gate with a couple of the village kids when the Wraith came dialed in. Six of them came through. We took the kids close enough to the village and left them with some of the adults. We went headed back towards the gate hoping to head them off."

"Apparently, we weren't needed," Stevens continues for her, "Someone was picking them off one by one. The Wraith were running from him. We were following him but he pulled a Houdini."

"The same guy that Dr. Weir's so interested in?" Stevens and Cadman exchange confused looks.

"The Destroyer," Lorne volunteers.

"That would be him, sir," she turns to the Major, "I think we should talk to the Councilors again. They left out how close their contact with him is."

"I still don't know why I'm here. Captain Kirk over here," McKay motions at the Colonel, "is the one that Ancients go ga-ga for."

"Rodney," Cadman grins and is elated when McKay glares at her. Annoying him is the only good thing that could come from the two teams being of world together and let's face it McKay's hysterical when he's annoyed.

McKay just growls at her.

"What Ancients?" Stevens asks and he's been on the team long enough not to trust the Major suddenly innocent look.

* * *

The first person they meet on their way to the village is Councilor Cronin. He's standing in the middle of the path, seemingly not afraid that the Wraith are still around.

"Major Lorne. Are you or your team injured?"

"We're fine, Councilor. Someone took care of the Wraith before we could."

"I see," the Councilor mutters, "If you would follow me, I will answer your questions."

Lorne introduces Sheppard and his team and Cronin leads them back to same room they had met in. He motions them to sit.

"As I have told you before, the one my people call 'Destroyer of Wraith', is not an original inhabitant of this world. In the time that he has been here, he has become a part of us. We know that the Wraith come and he fights. We have been blessed that the Hives have not come."

"Who is he?" Sheppard asks.

"He is anger. He is Wrath. He is many things. He fights the Wraith not because he hates them or even because he wants to protect others. He fights them because they are there. I do not know many things about him. He has never given me his name. I do know that he will not hurt us and that he prefers to be alone. The few times he has ventures into the village, he came to trade."

"Can you take us to him?" Lorne asks and Cronin frowns. "We only mean to talk to him.

* * *

He looks up from the water and stares at the group walking towards him. Cronin leads the ones who arrived before and four others. He tilts his head to the side and studies the weapons and the uniforms and tries not to panic. He'd thought he was hallucinating when he had found the man and woman.

That's obviously not the case. He has accepted that he was in a dimension that had a… machine that permitted passage to other dimensions. Or, as Cronin insists, worlds.

What he can't accept is that people from Earth are also here. Let alone military because as far as he knows they didn't make a habit of jumping dimensions.

Then again, he _has_ been gone a long time.

He studies one face after another and pauses on one that seems familiar. The man makes him think of an office and yelling.

Of an older man sitting behind a desk and a photo of two boys. It makes his heart ache a he pushes the memory away because he can't afford to think of the past any more. There would be nothing left for him even if he decides to abandon his mission and go home.

Cronin, perhaps noticing his unease, smiles reassuringly and asks after his health.

He shrugs. He doesn't have any problems fighting the demons… the Wraith anymore. They were fun to hunt and he never allows any of them the chance to feed on him.

Feeding on humans make them less susceptible to damage and quicker to heal.

He doesn't know what feeding on him would do to them. Probably give them such a energy boost they would end up high.

There is a moment of silence where he continues cleaning his weapons and Cronin seems content in making sure he's been keeping good care of them.

One of the two women walks closer and kneels. "I am Teyla Emmagan," her tone is soft and her body language is open and welcoming. It's a testament to how far he's come, or fallen, that his first thought isn't how pretty she is but that although she's out of arm's reach she's close enough that he's fast enough to kill her before the others start shooting.

He doesn't think anything in his body language has changed but Cronin looks up and gives him a disapproving glare.

Cronin can always make him feel like a misbehaving child which reminds him of another man.

He nods in acknowledgment and the woman, Teyla, points to the man that makes him think of home and says, "This is Colonel John Sheppard."

She continues on but he doesn't hear anything but the rushing of blood in his ears. His breath comes in short bursts and he wants to laugh because this was completely ridiculous.

He doesn't notice them exchange glances or the worried look that Cronin gives him.

First they have patches of flags that represent Earth countries and now they just happen to have a man with his last name.

Eve's new plan is probably drive him insane and maybe he'll be distracted enough that he'd walk right off a cliff.

He's seized suddenly with the need to get away and he stands quickly, _too quickly_, startling Teyla and causing the big man with the dreadlocks to raise his weapon but he ignores them and rushes back into the trees.

Eve's plan works because he's fifteen feet in before he senses it and the next moment his feet lift off the ground and he's crashing through branches, knocked right through the tree line, light suddenly brighter and slamming into the middle of the stream before he feels the blow to his chest.


	9. Friendly Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or the Stargate Franchise.**

* * *

He snarls and sits up, ignoring the water splashing around. Pushing away a shocked Cronin, he stalks out of the stream with a splash and towards his weapons. He picks up his knife and axe shoving away the throbbing in his chest.

"What the hell?" the people Cronin brought with him all point their weapons towards the tree line.

He ignores them, spreading his legs and bending his knees. He has spent too long in this dimension and he should have known that they would turn up sooner or later. He has no one but himself to blame for getting comfortable. There's never been a sign of the Partners presence and he should have left to find a place that does.

His only saving grace is that this isn't the same assassin he's been playing cat and mouse with or else he would have been dead with that first blow.

Doesn't really matter though. This isn't going to be an easy fight.

He doubts he'll be able to end it without Cronin or the newcomers getting involved so, he bounces from side to side, he'll have to make sure they don't get a chance to make targets of themselves.

When It walks out of the forest edge, he's unable to see a difference between It and the hundreds of others have been sent after him. It's dressed in all black, with Its entire body covered.

He doesn't even know if It's male or female. Its breed is lost on him but he finds that decapitation then burning the body makes sure that It stays dead.

He launches himself at It, jumping in the air and bringing his axe down in an arch. It reaches up and catches the handle. He lets the axe go as his feet hit the ground, drops to the ground and kicks It's legs out from under It.

He stands and kicks It in the side, lifting it of the ground with the powerful motion. He stalks after it as It stands and swipes at it with his knife. It dodges the first time and grabs his wrist when he comes back for a second. He releases the knife, grabs it with his other hand and buries it in Its side.

It never ceases to disturb him how They never made any noise but the fact that it suddenly tosses him shows that it does feel pain on some level.

He hits the ground and hears the loud sound of gunfire. He glances back and sees that the newcomers have open fired and groans in exasperation. He grabs the closest thing to him-a rock- and throws it. The rock hits It hard enough that It jerks sideways and he gains Its attention again. He sprints into the forest, hoping that they would get the hint and stay out of the fight, and is suddenly jerked back by his hair.

His face gets up close and personal with the ground before he elbows it in the side and escapes, leaving some of his hair behind. He spins around and walks right into a punch that lifts him off his feet. A piercing pain shots though his thigh when he lands and he doesn't have to look to confirm what he already knows.

'Dreadlocks' comes out of nowhere, shooting red lights at It. Not only are the attacks useless but now It has a new target. 'Dreadlocks' drops the gun and kicks It when It approaches him. They exchange a series of blows and while he can appreciate 'Dreadlocks' skills, but he can tell that he won't last long.

He struggles to his feet and, spitting out blood, grabs the branch sticking out of his thigh and yanks it out. It grabs 'Dreadlocks' by the throat picks him up and slams him into the ground. When It lifts him again, shaking the man like a naughty puppy, Connor drives his fist into the middle of It's back causing it to let 'Dreadlocks' go.

'Dreadlocks' drops to the ground and doesn't move but he doesn't have time to check if he's still alive because in the next moment It spins and hits him.

He shakes off the blow and returns it with one of his own which lands with a crack. They exchange blows that make his bones creak and he gives a bloody smile. A kick to the stomach causes it to double over and he drives his knee into Its face. It falls back and he straddles It, pounding It's face again and again with powerful blows.

It manages to hook It's leg around him and he finds himself with his back to the ground. He blocks the punch and slams his palm into the middle of Its chest, knocking It off of him. He's on his feet in time to be tackled into tree. He brings his fingers together and brings his fists down into the back of It's head.

He swings and It's catches his fist, twisting his arm, and he bends his knees enough to allow him to flip and prevent It from breaking his arm.

Grabbing the arm not holding his, he spins around.

* * *

When Rodney squeezes the trigger, he swears that the Destroyer- and they call him arrogant- had not been standing there. He'll never be as good a shot as the grunts but he, like every other scientist on an off-world team, can hit the broad side of a barn and he should not have hit the psychotic brat. So he is surprise when the kid and that… thing suddenly switch places and the kid stumbles, reaching up to touch his chest.

It wouldn't be the first time Rodney's missed his target but it is the first time he's hit someone he wasn't aiming for and it's now pretty obvious why none of the others had tried for the shot.

They move too fast.

He's spent years commenting on the stupidity of others and _his _stupid mistake was going to get a kid killed.

Surprisingly, the kid doesn't collapse. But the fight does change from two astonishingly strong and fast opponents beating the hell out of each other, to one opponent beating the crap out of the other.

Unfortunately, it isn't the one they favor that's doing the beating.

The kid is thrown into trees and slammed into the ground. The thing lifts the kid over its shoulders and then brings him down on its knees. Rodney cringes and imagines that he can hear the sound of bone. The kid rolls to the floor and, after a moment, struggles to get up.

On his knees, the boy sways and his face is a bloody pulp but Rodney can see that he's still conscious. The man stands behind him; one hand cupping his chin and the other, the top of his skull.

The sharp bark of automatic fire explodes around him and the man's head snaps back on impact and the kid collapses on the ground with a thud. He turns to his right and sees Sheppard and Stevens standing over a disturbingly still Ronon.

Someone grabs his collar, dragging him back. He can hear Cadman yelling, "Move it, McKay", and he scrambles back to his feet, stumbling after her. She shoves him down to the ground, pressing him hard against the roots of a tree. Gripping something in her hand, she peeks out from behind it, eyes shifting frantically from left to right.

Sheppard yells for them to take cover and Cadman yells back, "Fire in the hole," and curls tightly around him. It's the last thing he hears before the world shakes and trembles and a blast of heat spreads over them.

When everything settles down, he tries to stand but Cadman pushes him down again. He looks at her and she's trying to tell him something but he can't hear anything over the ringing in his ears and the rush of his blood.

Scowling, she signals for him to stay and crouches with her weapon ready.

* * *

Lorne rolls off the kid with a groan. He'd been able to carry the kid far enough that they hadn't been in the blast radius but not enough to protect them from the debris. Parrish is next to him, shaking and fumbling with his pack. He grabs the medical kit from the doctor and searches for gauze. When he finds it he rips the waterproof covering with his teeth and presses the gauze against the wound on the kid's chest.

"Major Lorne," Cronin slides to a stop next to them, "I believe that we should move."

Lorne glances up then turns and looks behind him. He swears viciously.

Apparently C-4 didn't work either.

"Parrish, take the Councilor and get to the gate," he orders. They need re-enforcements and a medical team. Knowing that Parrish will follow his orders, he doesn't turn to watch them leave.

Teyla is the next to engage.

A hand squeezes his wrist and he looks down at the boy he's previously thought unconscious. His hand is pushed away and the kid sits up. Gasping for air he makes it to his feet.

"Stay down. You're in no condition to stand let alone fight."

"M'fine," he mutters and his knees start to buckle. Lorne reaches out to steady him and looks into glassy eyes.

"Burn the body," he chokes out and before Lorne can ask for clarification, he takes two stumbling steps forward. Getting his balance back rushes forward and jumps on what Lorne is not-so-affectionately calling the 'Super Solider version 2.0' and proceeds to performs one of the top three most disgusting things Lorne has had the displeasure of witnessing during his tenure with the SGC.

He rips the Soldier's head off. It isn't fast like in the movies; the kid pulls and twists and yanks before the head comes off with a sickening noise and Lorne shudders.

Teyla is unfortunately close enough to be splattered with… various bits and pieces.

The kid rides the corpse to the ground and doesn't move. He reaches them and rolls the kid on his back

Lorne looks up and hesitates. The Solider no longer has a head but he'd been so insistent, "We have to burn the body."

Teyla blinks, blood dripping from her eyelashes.


End file.
